


Pet Bull

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood has his pet bull tend to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Bull

”Sit.”

You sat on your ankles before the hulking highblood on his throne, the cow bell on your collar clanking with your movement. The collar is the only thing he allows you to wear. You would attempt to cover yourself at first, curl up the best you could to make yourself seem as small as possible. Now, now you don’t really care all that much. You’ve had no choice but to get used to it. The Grand Highblood crooks a finger towards himself, smug grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Come."

You huff a breath out of your nose and crawl over to him, placing your chin on his lap demurely. You know how much he likes for you to play up the cute factor and the more he’s pleased with you, the more rewards you get. It’s a simple system, really. You trill at your “owner” when he rubs at the base of one of your horns, his hand sending your head abuzz with pleasant sensations. The way the highblood is looking down at you with that knowing smirk tips you off to where this is going. He yanks you up into his lap by your horns and you yelp in surprise and pain. He’s such an asshole sometimes. Okay, all the time. Said asshole strokes your back and you chirp at him as his claws tickle your vertebrae. 

"Such a well-behaved motherfucker you are."

The Grand Highblood reaches between your bodies to free his coiling bulge from his pants, giving your crotch a passing grope in the process. You stare at the monstrous length. You always stare every time he whips the thing out and you always wonder how you’ve managed to take it all in the past. A chuckle snaps you out of your daze and you gasp when the adult troll grips your thighs from underneath and lifts you, turning you to face away from him. 

As he hovers you over his bulge, it twists and prods at your nook and you shiver. Your bulge isn’t even fully out yet but he doesn’t really care about how you feel, pushing in without a pause. The sting of your nook stretching coupled with the pressure against your sheath makes you whimper pitifully. Your owner, your master can’t push in any further due to your still sheathed bulge so he settles for coiling what amount he has inside you. The tip flicks sharply at the front wall of your nook, stimulating your bulge from inside it’s sheathe. You cry out with each flick, much to the Grand Highblood’s pleasure judging by the way he puffs a laugh on your neck.

His methods are fruitful in getting your bulge to slip out and once your nook is fully opened, he slams his bulge up into your nook. You gasp sharply and grip the hands on your thighs tight, claws digging into flesh and staining your fingers indigo. Your breath is caught in your chest but a few squeaks click out of you when your master begins to roll his hips. Soon enough, you adjust to the girth and you find your voice again only to emit a breathy moan.

The highblood snatches his hands away from your thighs, causing you to drop all the way down on his bulge. You keen as you feel your nook absolutely full to bursting and your master leans back. You feel his hands on you again, only now they’re squeezing and kneading your hips. You squirm when a finger brushes against one of your grubscars and the movement causes your hips to jerk forward. The highblood groans low and snaps his hips up abruptly, making you involuntarily bounce on him.

"Ride it."

His words were barely more than a growl and the tone makes you flinch internally. Guess you should get to riding then. You lean forward to brace yourself on his thighs, giving him a good view of his bulge in your nook, and begin rolling your body in smooth undulations. Each languid wave of your body pushes his bulge in and pulls it out slow and steady and you don’t even have to look back to know the highblood is enjoying the show. You can imagine how obscenely erotic it is for him to watch his bulge disappear inside you and reappear smeared with your brown fluids.

You have to admit, it feels good to set the pace for once. Not having him slam into your poor nook is a nice change. You’d much rather feel him curl and twist deep within you than have him brutalize your hole until you can’t walk for days. You are rewarded with a happy moan from your owner when you speed up your movements, rolling and flicking your hips a little faster, a little harder. He starts grinding his hips up into you and your combined movements make you croon and increase your efforts.

"Good lowblood. You look so motherfucking sweet on my bulge. Come on. Take it. Take it like the good little slut you are." 

It’s not long before you’re close and you cease your fluid hip rolls to begin throwing your hips down and forward desperately. The highblood groans and gives your rump a few hearty slaps, making you mewl through your frantic panting. His bulge directs it’s coiling on a special spot inside you and lose it. You throw your hips down one final time and grind on him through your orgasm, hips snapping forward with each spurt of genetic material from your bulge. Your master’s bulge thrashes violently inside you before going rigid and twitches as he fills you up with his chilly material with a guttural growl.

As you come down from your high, the highblood pulls you back to his chest and rumbles a purr. You chitter back and sag in his hold as his bulge retreats from your now gaping nook. You’re going to be sore tomorrow. You just know it. This moment could actually pass for something tender if it wasn’t for the asshole’s next comment.

"Such a good pet you make, little shitblood."


End file.
